I Have Lost Something I Can't Replace
by Erohwaremac-eht
Summary: Young Mannon has always been a free spirit, but when her young heart is led astray by a coy, womanizing Gypsy, will her wild heart finally be broken? Please R&R, it's a lot better than it sounds. Takes place before and during the disney movie.
1. You Can't Stay Here

A cool breeze broke the stillness of the moonless spring evening. A large farmhouse stood remote, on the outskirts of Montreuil. A rather simple farm, a mill and river in the back, stables towards the front. Endless fields of grain, and orchards of apples. The Bouisson family led a very simple life there. They exported their goods weekly and had an average family life. However, there was one unique variable in their plain, farm life.

Philip Bouisson sat on the front porch of his comfortable home. He blinked his olive eyes slowly as he inhaled the rich tobacco in his pipe. The evening was dark and slow, sleep had escaped him. The past few months had been incredibly eventful. His quiet family of three had increased to a rowdy group of seven. He had opened his home to a family of Gypsy's who aided him in his harvest.

When they first came to his farm, they were only expected to stay for a short while, just enough time for the expectant gypsy woman to give birth. So he let the woman, her husband and first born daughter remain with his family in exchange for help with his farm. He had grown accustom to their help, so even after the birth of their second daughter Mannon, he allowed them to stay. Four months had since then passed and they remained on his farm.

Grey, wispy rings of smoke floated about Philip's face. The whinnying of horses echoed in the distance. The soft glow of torches began to appear. Philip rose and stood on the porch steps, pipe lit between his lips. The faint sound of gravel being crushed under wheels could be heard. Philip gaped at the sight of a very distinctive, dark carriage as it slowly loomed closer to his home. He swiftly burst through his door, dropping his pipe in his wake. He ran down to his cellar where the Gypsy family laid their heads. He shook Mickael and his wife Amilie awake franticly. The couple opened their eyes and looked at his worried expression.

"The parisian guard is on their way here, you must go. Now!" he exclaimed. They leapt up from their resting place and began getting their affects together. Amilie picked up Mannon as Mickael woke up their other child.

"Odette, wake up" he said, urgent fear ringing in his voice as he shook his daughter from her slumber. Odette opened her dark grey eyes and hazily gazed at her father. He hoisted the fifteen year old off of her bed and placed a cloak over her shoulders. "You must take your sister and flee this place."

"Father what is going on? I don't understand" Odette said taking her baby sister from her mother's hands. Mannon was still sound asleep, wrapped up in a petite quilt her mother had made. Monsieur Philip helped her parents pack up their things and supplies. How panic stricken they were.

"Odette, go now!" her mother shouted. "This place is no longer safe for us. Within moments the parisian guard will be here to apprehend us" her voice quivered as she spoke.

The warmth drained from Odette's face, as she clutched her sister to her. "Where must I go?" she asked.

"Paris" her father responded. He reached into his shirt and handed his daughter a small map. "Do not stop until you arrive there no matter what. After you arrive in the city, follow the map until you arrive in the court of miracles. Give any guards there our names, and you will be welcomed and safe."

"What about you?" Odette asked as she made her way to the small back door.

"We will join you there as soon as we can" Amilie responded. "Please my love" she begged her daughter "go now."

With a fleeting look at her family, she kicked open the rear cellar door. Mannon went undisturbed. It was unfair how she could be at such peace while chaos enveloped all around them. Odette held her sister close to her breast as she began her frantic trek to Paris.

She ran along the river bank, her bare feet slamming into the ground. Dust rose from the earth with each step she took. She heard the soft cries of her sister, muffled by the thick material of her cloak. She reached the orchard and rested for a moment, gently stroking the back of her sister's head. The orchard stretched out for miles it seemed. Odette continued to run as the wind lashed out all about her. The night provided a kind of protective darkness as she made her way to Paris. The farm wasn't all that far from the city, but on foot it would take hours. The sound of hoof-steps followed her. Odette, already breathless and sweating increased her pace. She stole away into the orchard again. She felt safer in the cover of many trees.

Eventually the orchard ended and Odette was forced to run in the open night air. Mannon began to cry once more and Odette stopped. She sat on the side of the road and cradled her baby sister in her arms. "I know" she began breathlessly. "I know how hungry you are. There is nothing I can do for you now. I cannot give you milk" she sadly explained to the weeping babe. She hugged her sister to her and continued towards Paris at a walk for she was far too exhausted to run any longer.

The night was blending into day by means of a delightful array of soft colors. Odette surveyed the glowing sky with bleary eyes. She knew Paris was close, the woods became thinner, the roads more mended. Mannon fell in and out of sleep, her hunger leaving her immature body weak.

As Paris drew nearer Odette couldn't help but think about her parents. What became of them? She imagined the would have caught up to her by now, but alas they remained alone. She wrenched the map from her blouse and followed it to the best of her ability.

It led Odette to a cemetery, more specifically to a large tomb. Odette looked at it in dismay. How was a crumbling, Catholic tomb to keep her safe. She leaned against it, as her weight made it's cover shift slightly. Concealed under the tomb's cover was a steep narrow staircase. As delicately as she could, Odette made her way through the dank catacombs which the tomb so cleverly disguised. It's walls were lit by torches and it's floors were flooded with what Odette prayed was water.

Rapid footsteps echoed throughout the halls and Odette froze. The lamps extinguished and Mannon cried out in fright. Odette felt strong hands wrap around both of her arms. "Wait please!" she exclaimed as her sister's wails grew louder.

"Oh, she speaks" said the gruff voice of a man. "And what makes you think that you can just come traipsing down into out hideaway.

"My name is Odette" she said a fearful tone in her voice. "This is my sister Mannon, we were sent her by our parents Mickael and Amilie." She felt the vice grip on her arms relinquish. She heaved a great sigh. "That was the reaction I was praying for."

"Where are your parents my dear?" a large gypsy man asked her as he lit a torch. The rest of the band followed suit.

"They should be coming soon. We fled our temporary residence because the parisian guard was coming through. No doubt to interrogate the family we were staying with" Odette explained as they continued down the passage.

The dank catacombs opened up into a well lit, grand hall. Hundreds upon hundreds of gypsies flocked about. Music played there was dancing, everything seemed to fit.

"Here child" said a zaftig woman with inky hair. She stretched her arms out for Mannon. "I just had a baby of my own, I can feed your sister."

"Thank you" Odette managed to say as she gently swayed where she stood. She was exhausted and famished. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her as she sunk into the warm grasp of another. Finally there was peace.

Mickael and Amilie never returned to the court of miracles. They remained suspended in the Bouisson family's orchards for eternity.


	2. Sixteen Winters Have Felt Far Longer

Sixteen springs came and went in the city of Paris, and the court of miracles continued to thrive. Odette leaned up against a cool stoney wall as she mended one of Mannon's skirts. Her long black hair drifted over her back and rested above her elbows. Her large grey eyes focused intently on her task at hand, her lips pursed in concentration.

"Mannon. Mannon your skirt is ready" Odette called to her sister as she bit the thread woven through her needle.

The sixteen year old Mannon rounded the corner a wide smile on her face. "I still don't see why I just can't wear this as my skirt" she said gently tugged on the blue sash she wore across her hips, exposing midriff and bountiful amounts of her strong thighs.

Odette rolled her eyes as she stood and handed the long billowy skirt over to Mannon. "Because, if you wear something that short, you won't be able to wear white anymore."

"I can give up white" she said with a laugh taking the skirt from her sister.

"You might be tired of the color, but I'm not tired of the image it evokes for you" Odette said surveying her sister.

"Ah well I tried. Will it fit me this time, have you learned your lesson about crafting garments in your own image?" Mannon said arching a thick brow at Odette.

She sighed. "Yes, I shortened the hem and all other necessary alterations." The two sisters were never able to share clothes. Odette was very tall and very slim. She had a graceful figure with long limbs and a small chest. While Mannon was far shorter and stronger, but not plump. Mannon owed her more toned figure to dancing all her life, while Odette read palms and told stories.

The sisters shared a similarity in skin tone, but the two looked very different. Mannon's long dark brown curls were seldom tamable. Her amber eyes were bright and often bore an expression of wonder and fascination.

Mannon shimmied out of her sash, and stood before her sister in her white blouse and underwear as she attempted to try her skirt on.

"Do you honestly have no shame sister?" Odette asked.

"Honestly, sister, did you when you were my age?" Mannon asked tying the blue sash around her waist and patting the skirt down into place.

"I had to" Odette responded placing her hands on her slender hips. "I had to become a mother to you after all."

Mannon rotated her wrists and listened to the pleasant jangle of her bronzed bracelets. "I suppose you're correct."

"Does it upset you, to never have known our parents?" asked Odette looking down at her sister, who stared at her own bare feet.

"I'm not sure" Mannon responded. She smiled up at her sister. "You have always been a marvelous mother to me."

"I feel I have always been a better sister than a mother" Odette responded.

"Which is exactly why I feel you have been a great mother" Mannon said with a laugh. Odette shook her head slowly. Like her hair, her sister's spirit was wild.

"Shouldn't you be helping set up the solstice festival? I remember Esmerelda volunteering you to aid with the dance."

"This is true" Mannon said with a grin. "She actually appointed me to dance with her. It's a wonderful honor."

"That is very exciting" Odette said. "Esmerelda is very talented, she has taught you well over the years. You must be happy to have such a skilled teacher."

It was true Mannon was very grateful for the gift Esmerelda had given her. When she was two an adolescent Esmerelda had noticed her abundant energy and the toll it was taking on Odette. Every day since then Mannon would go with her and dance for hours on end. After fourteen years studying under one of the most talented and beautiful women Mannon knew, she had learned very well.

"I am very blessed to have her be the one to teach me."

"Well it paid off. You are incredibly talented as well. Some of the two best dancers in the court I'd say" Odette said folding fabrics and placing them neatly in a woven basket.

"Oh I wouldn't go as far as that" Mannon began. She didn't want to give off the impression that she thought she was better than Esmerelda. She would admit to herself that she did have a lot of talent, but so much more to learn.

"Ah well, why don't you go along now. Summer Solstice isn't going to celebrate itself" Odette said with a warm smile.

"Aren't you participating in the festival?" asked Mannon as she lifted up her skirts and began to jog away.

"I am reading palms" Odette replied as she tied her hair back with an emerald green ribbon. She held out a ribbon to Mannon, who snorted with laughter at the sight of it.

"Wishful thinking sister" she said as she ran away, her long, untidy curls bouncing behind her.

Odette shook her head at her sister's passing figure. Her spirit was untamable as her hair. She had yet to have an inhibition in her life, which was another explanation for her beautiful dancing. Because she was not embarrassed easily, she allowed herself to take risks in her dancing, which usually yielded positive results. Her sister was quite a wild one. Odette knew Mannon would much rather live her life without clothes, and she had never worn shoes nor did she plan on it. Odette slightly blamed herself for her sisters free spirited nature. As much as she tried, she could never be Mannon's true mother. Just a sister playing dress up it seemed.

"How on such a joyous occasion, I find you so deep in solum thought mon cherie?" inquired a jocund voice behind Odette.

She turned and was greeted with a delightful sight. "Clopin!" Odette shouted, throwing her long arms around his neck. He returned her tight embrace and rested his pointed chin on the top of her head. "Finally you have returned my friend. It's been fifteen years too long."

They held each other at arms length taking one another in. He had not changed a single bit. Still sporting his purple tunic and tights, leather gloves on both hands, a golden hoop glimmered in his left ear. His violet hat with golden feather was perched strategically on top of his head, no doubt to mask his now slightly receding hair line. "Your hair has grown longer" she said playfully tugging on a lock of his straight black hair which now descended to about his shoulders.

"Yes but my beard has remained the same" he remarked stroking his trim goatee. "But you my friend have grown into a young woman. I have not seen you since you were sixteen, and now look at you! A stunning lady of..." Clopin trailed off. He was not the best with numbers, and needed a bit of a reminded of her age.

Odette laughed "thirty one" she said. "I have missed you very much. The court is that much less joyous without it's king."

"Well I am here to stay now" Clopin said. "Paris is truly where I belong."

"How is your family" Odette asked as Clopin began to make is his way to his tent. "Your father and your mother?"

"They're safe" he said slowly. "It has taken a very long time to keep them as such, but I finally felt comfortable letting them alone. They will be fine. Besides, I could not miss one more summer solstice in Paris. The city calls to me."

"I am glad to hear it" Odette said.

"Now if you'll excuse me my dear, I must ready myself for the day ahead. I shall see you in the square." With that Clopin disappeared into his tent and Odette was left to prepare her own share of the festivities.


	3. Have We Met?

"So what do you think?" asked Esmerelda her emerald eyes ablaze. She gracefully leaned back into her cushions admiring the handiwork the stood before her.

"I adore it!" Mannon shouted exuberantly as she twirled in the dress Esmerelda created for her especially for this event. A lightweight deep purple dress which was slim to the hips, where it then flowed out. The bodice was very tight, and highlighted her waist and amplified Mannon's shapely chest. A silver sash was tied around the waist and flowed out behind her in the back. The flutter sleeves were cut of the same sheer silver material in which the sash was. "It's beautiful Esmerelda, truly it is. I cannot believe you made it for me."

"It really wasn't any trouble. I only hope your sister approves" Esmerelda said, a sly smile on her lovely face.

"Why wouldn't she?" asked Mannon, examining herself in a mirror, her hands around the boning of the dress near her breasts.

"You look far older than your sixteen years in that. I'm not too sure how she will feel about it. Esmerelda placed her elegant hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Mannon's very feminine figure.

Mannon snorted. "She'll live. After all it's only for one day." She took a pair of hoop earrings out of her jewelry box and with a bit of a struggle put them in her ears. She pointed her foot and slid a few anklets onto her right ankle. Festival ready.

"So you're not planning on telling her I'm letting you keep the dress?" Esmerelda mused standing up and stepping behind her young friend. She looked at Mannon's face in the mirror.

"Nope" She replied curtly. Esmerelda laughed, tossing her beautiful head back. Mannon looked up at her and smiled. Although she adored Esmerelda, she was terribly jealous of her radiance.

"I should get myself ready for this afternoon. I will meet you outside my tent in fifteen minutes." Esmerelda parted the opening of Mannon's tent and cried out in surprise.

Mannon jumped and looked at Esmerelda in horror. "What is it?"

"Clopin has returned!" she exclaimed, beaming. Mannon joined her at the tent's opening and followed her pointing hand. A very tall slim man dressed in purple and gold was being greeted by dozens of people. Men, women and children alike.

"Clopin?" Mannon questioned.

"Of course you would be too young to remember him" Esmerelda said. "You were only a baby when he left. He is the King of the Gypsies of Paris. He keeps us safe. We owe this place to him, he has made it what it is today. Clopin is a wonderful man. Come, lets welcome him back." Esmerelda said as she grabbed Mannon by the wrist and dragged her from her tent.

"But, Esmerelda. Won't it be strange if I am to meet him in such a fashion?" Mannon asked, a concerned look spread across her face.

"Strange is his style" Esmerelda said before running over to the man and wrapping her arms around his waist. He beamed at her and lifted her up into the air. Mannon watched them and smiled. He was very energetic and joyful.

"Clopin, this is Mannon" Esmerelda said leading him over to her. He smiled and made a dramatic bow in her direction. He looked up into her eyes with his own shimmering black ones.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, cherie" said Clopin, charm oozing out of his every pore. He flashed her a devilish smile and Mannon chuckled.

"Actually you've already met her" Esmerelda mentioned. Clopin looked dumfounded and arched a black brow.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked slightly uneasy. Where had he met this girl before? A horrifying thought had occurred to him. "You wouldn't be one of those lovely ladies I met in Montpellier... would you?"

At this Mannon could not contain her laughter. He was truly worried that he should remember her from some sauced rendezvous. She burst into gales of laughter. Esmerelda rolled her eyes.

"No Clopin, nothing of that nature" Esmerelda said with a sigh. He appeared incredibly relieved. "Actually, Mannon is Odette's little sister. She was only a year old when you left."

"Well that makes sense then. More so then running into you in Montpeiller. It's a pleasure to meet you, again. " Clopin's first instinct was always to charm. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must depart. I can safely assume you two will be at the festival?"

"Of course we will" Mannon replied. "We shall see you there. I am happy we have officially met."

With a parting grin, Clopin continued on his way, the bells adorning his tunic and shoes jingling merrily with each step he took.

"Well, I better be off to. I'll see you in town Mannon" Esmerelda added as she made her way to her own tent. Mannon waved as she departed. An alarmed gasp sounded behind her. Mannon whipped around to see Odette's grey eyes fervent with displeasure.

"Is that the outfit you are to dance in today?" she asked looking her younger sister up and down.

Mannon laughed. "Not white enough for you?" she mused.

"Not even close. Mannon, did Esmerelda really lend this to you?"

"She made it for me. Odette, she wears one just like it! It's alright."

"It may be alright for her Mannon, she is twenty five. You're barely sixteen." Odette crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Odette, please" Mannon began sincerely, taking her sisters soft hands. "You know I love you dearly, and all you have done for me but please. Just for one day, be my sister, and not my mother."

Odette pursed her lips and heaved a sigh. "Alright, just this once."

Mannon beamed and spun around, letting the dress twirl. "Besides, from what I gathered the King of court liked my dress very much."

"So you've met Clopin have you?" Odette asked. Mannon nodded. "Don't take anything he says to heart. Clopin, although a wonderful man, is a bit of a scoundrel. But, as this is coming from your sister, you do look rather striking. A real woman."

Mannon smiled. "Thank you sister" she said as she embraced Odette. Mannon made her way to the exit passage of the court. She ascended the steep staircase and lifted the cover of the tomb which encased the passage. She treaded carefully along the river banks until she got to cobblestone streets.

The square was already buzzing with excited people, hanging banners, preparing instruments. Children ran amok, gleeful, with extra coins in their pockets and treats in their hands. Men swindled bottles of ale and staggered around the square. It was a sight to behold.

However there were always the grumps of the festival. Those who found the entire ordeal to be sinful and repulsive. Usually highly religious figures or followers of the church. Mannon saw a dark carriage en route to the festivities. The guards that surrounded it looked very solum and unhappy to be there. The precession stopped and the carriage door opened. A tall man clad in dark robes strode out. He had a thin face and grey hair. His eyes were sunken deep into his prematurely aged face, adorned with dark circles and frown lines. He took his place in the only box seat, an area reserved for the Judge.

Mannon frowned. By his snide expression, he clearly disapproved of the merriment. She made her way to the small curtained off area behind the stage. Esmerelda was changing into her dress. She was a vision of loveliness in orange and red, a rich purple sash tied around her waist. She had golden bands up and down her forearms and a golden anklet on her left ankle.

"You look so wonderful" Mannon said as she attempted to ignore the pang of jealousy that hit the back of her heart. That would be the death of her, her terribly jealousy.

"Thank you Mannon. Well are we ready to cause a stir?" she asked smiling. Her beam changed to a sympathetic frown as she took Mannon's right hand. "Will you never be able to leave your fingers alone?" she berated half jokingly.

Mannon tugged her hand away and gave Esmerelda and petulant look. "You're beginning to sound like my sister." She examined her nails, bitten to the nub. "I can't help it" she whined.

"Well, remind me to paint them with dandelion paste tonight" Esmerelda said with a sweet smile. Mannon stuck out her tongue in disgust at the thought of the bitter paste.

Suddenly the sound of the crowd cheering caught her attention. Esmerelda beamed. "it's time" she said. She handed Mannon a tambourine, Mannon took it graciously. They waited behind the sheer curtain for their cue.

A loud popping noise signified the smoke bomb had exploded on stage and the two women made their entrance. As the smoke cleared, there was a hum of awe and excitement from the audience. Loud cries, and whistles from the crowd let Mannon know they like what the saw. She beamed and glanced at Esmerelda. She looked back at her and nodded her head.

Mannon began slowly rotating her hips to the rich twangy music. She rattled her tambourine and hit it against her hips. She snaked her arms about her shoulders and face seductively. As the music sped up so did the pace of her steps. She leapt high into the air and swung her hair about. She kicked her legs high into the air, letting her dress swirl about her. With Esmerelda dancing in tandem with her, the cheering of the crowd, it was a exhilarating experience. She had never been more alive than she was on that stage.

Clopin watched the pair dance with an interested eye. He turned to a gypsy woman beside him. "That girl, she's very good. Esmerelda usually dances alone though."

"Well Mannon is her protegee. Esmerelda taught the girl to dance like that" the woman said.

"That makes sense, after all Esmerelda is pheromonal." Clopin turned his attention to Mannon. Her spirit and her energy came out through her dance. Clopin examined her. She kept her expression sultry, a fine choice for a performance such as this one. Her eyes narrowed, her lips pouted seductively. As he told stories with his hands and voice she told them with her body. Dancing clearly meant a lot to her. And the two beauties combined? The crowd was going wild throwing coins for Esmerelda and her buxom student.

The music came to an end and the entire square echoed with cheers and whoops from the crowd. Clopin put his leather gloved hands together for the ladies. An artful smile crossed his lips as Mannon stood up from her split to collect the coins on the stage.

"I know that look" said the gypsy woman beside him. "Have you found your next victim, Clopin?"

"You know nothing" he said with a rambunctious chortle and did a forward flip onto the stage in order to command the rest of the celebration.


	4. A Childish Woman

Mannon made her way back into the curtained off changing space, her hands full of coins. Odette rushed at her, beaming. "Mannon you were spectacular." She hugged her sister.

"Not bad for my first public appearance huh?" Mannon said with a grin. She took a small velvet pouch from her sister and poured the coins into it. "That was so exciting" said Mannon, elated. "I have never felt that wonderful in my life."

"I feel I've judged you too quickly Mannon" declared Clopin, as he boisterously barged into the tent. He stood in front of her, looking down at her. All five foot five of her.

She looked up at him. All six feet of him. "How did you previously judge me?" she asked indignantly. She arched an eyebrow at Clopin. Although handsome, he also appeared quite smug, even behind the magenta mask he currently sported.

"Well I didn't know you did more in that dress than look pretty. You can move in it too." He grinned, Mannon laughed. She couldn't help it. Whenever someone flirted with her (even if they did not mean a word of it) she giggled. "You dance very well."

"Thank you Clopin" Mannon managed to say as she felt her cheeks burn with flattery. "I owe it all to Esmerelda. She taught me."

"So I've heard. She's a fine teacher then. You were lovely mon cherie, as you always are" Clopin said to Esmerelda giving her shoulder a generous squeeze. "I only hope you will dance as well at the Feast of Fools come January."

Odette sighed. "Clopin that is months away. You needn't worry, I'm sure Esmerelda will be prepared by then." She looked at Mannon and frowned. "I've brought you your normal clothes" she said holding out layers upon layers of white cloth. Mannon rolled her eyes.

"You said I could wear this for the day" she said, gently stepping away from her sister. She wrinkled her nose and pursed her lips at her sister in a very unflattering fashion.

"Awh, let the girl wear her dress. After all this is a celebration" Clopin said playfully. He took the white skirt and blouse and tucked it away into the satchel it came from and handed it back to Odette.

Odette's face grew a pained expression, but took the bag from him. "Clopin, your appetites will be the death of us."

Clopin grinned, did an about face and exited the tent. Esmerelda began to change and Odette counted coins. Mannon felt it would be alright if she slipped out for a moment.

The crowd was very exciting as they jostled about the square. Mannon saw the Judge, Frollo, sitting in his box looking miserable. She edged nearer to him, standing to the left of his platform seat. He looked disgusted, and impatient. Had he not had an ounce of fun today? She examined his pallid sallow face and frowned. She had never seen a sadder soul than he. Although a man of the cloth, could he not also enjoy himself?

Suddenly he whipped around and his cold eyes met her own. He appeared infuriated. "You" he shouted at her. "Gypsy girl. What in god's name are you looking at? You'll find no coins to steal here. Captain Phoebus, have this tart removed" he shouted pointing a long gaunt finger at her.

A tall blond man on a horse rode over to her, a grimace on his face. Mannon froze in shock. Then Esmerelda stepped out in front of her, he arms stretched out on their respective sides. Mannon's breath shuttered as Esmerelda stood solid, glaring up at the Captain.

"Keep away from her" Esmerelda declared. The captain looked back at the Judge who said nothing, but only glared.

"Alright, alright. Just... keep away from the Judge's seat. Ok?" Esmerelda nodded. They held each other's gaze for a moment more until Phoebus shifted his towards Mannon. "Ok?" he pressed, raising his eyebrows.

Mannon placed her hands on her hips, her confidence anew. She raised her eyebrows at Esmerelda, recognizing the exchange of glances between the Captain and her. Esmerelda looked daggers back at her. Mannon forced an obviously fake toothy smile at the Captain and batted her eyelashes in an overstated manner. "We shall be gone Captain" she mocked, her voice an octave deeper than usual in attempts to appear as a dramatic persona. Esmerelda struck her palm to her own forehead and allowed her hand to slide down her face in exasperation. The Captain frowned, and rode away.

Esmerelda grabbed Mannon by the wrist and took her back to the tent. "How can you even think it's ok to pull something like that?"

Mannon rolled her eyes and sighed. "I knew he was going to let us go after you stepped in" she began.

"That doesn't make it ok!" Esmerelda interrupted. "Next time I'll just let you fend for yourself." She dropped Mannon's wrist and walked away, leaving Mannon alone. Her hands returned to her hips as she sighed.

"Why the long face young one?" Mannon heard a voice behind her. She turned around and was met face to face with the masked Clopin. He hung upside down on a beam suspended between two wagons. He hung there so comfortably it was as if he lived his entire life upside down.

Mannon smiled at the Gypsy King, but turned away with crossed arms. "I have upset Esmerelda. It's my own fault too, if I hadn't been so childish." She frowned "but thats all I really am isn't it. A ridiculous child."

"Oh come now, end this self pity parade!" Clopin said as he swung himself onto the top of the beam. He then did a forward flip and landed in front of Mannon, facing her. "It wasn't a ridiculous child I saw dancing on that stage today. I saw a true woman."

"You flatter me Clopin" she said shrugging off his compliment.

"Would you prefer me to disparage you?" he asked with a laugh. Still seemingly unconvinced, he tried again. "I mean it, you are, in all truths, a woman."

Mannon turned to the sovereign jester and gave him a puzzled, hopeful look. "Well, I suppose a bustier can make any girl appear a woman" she joked. They both laughed and she smiled sweetly up at him. "Thank you Clopin."

"It is not a problem cherie" he said gently placing a hand on her back. Mannon felt the heat rising in her cheeks again at his touch. "I believe it is time to begin to pack up the caravan. Shall we?" he said offering her his arm. Mannon smiled and took it. Continuing his welcome playful gesture.

Together they helped the others gather up their boxes and trinkets, and sided in the deconstruction of the stage they had erected in the square. He told her stories of festivals back when he was a teen. Festival back in a time when Gypsies weren't totally despised, especially by Claude Frollo.

However, the square was still busy with sloshed lushes, loose women abound with willing men nuzzled against their ample bosoms. Street performers still decorated the corners, attracting the attention of the lingering crowd. A few men on stilts waltzed by, their vibrant attire losing none of it's childlike appeal.

As night fell the plaza finally began to clear out. For Mannon the hours of clean up had flown for she had been entertained by Clopin all the while. He loaded the final crate onto his cart and heaved a tired sigh.

"Well, that was quite the day" he said with a small, simple smile. "Well, are you riding with me tonight?" he asked hopping up on his cart and offering her his gloved hand. Mannon willingly reached out to take it when Odette's voice interrupted her action.

"Not this evening Clopin. Mannon will be riding with her sister" Odette said standing behind her sister, placing her hands on Mannon's shoulders.

Clopin shrugged, unaffected. "I won't protest. Your family bond it strong, and I would not attempt to come between it for a thousand guilders. Good night to you both." Clopin flicked the reigns gently and the horse that pulled his cart began to walk. It was a mild, lazy pace. An appropriate pace for an evening of that nature. An evening that followed a day of such energy.

"Now, would you like to drive the cart tonight or shall I?" asked Odette turning to her sister. Mannon failed to respond, her mind to taxed with the events of the day. For she was certain it has been one of the best in her life so far.

Odette frowned. "You've had a long day, it's better if you rest. I'll drive the cart." Odette took a seat at the head of their wagon as Mannon clambered into the back of it, where she joined Esmerelda's goat Djali. At the sight of Mannon he bleated loudly at her.

"So you're mad at me too huh?" she asked the goat sleepily.

"Mannon, she's never liked you in the first place" Odette said from the front of the cart with a slight chuckle.

"Ha, ha" Mannon said as she allowed herself to stretch out as best she could in the back of the wagon. "So it would have been totally impossible for me to return to the court with Clopin tonight?"

"Would you have preferred to have gone with him?" Odette asked inquisitively.

"Anything to escape your terrible humor, sister" Mannon joked. Odette let out a slight laugh.

"Ah, you jest. It's best not to joke when you're this tired, they're never that good." The two went on in silence for a few moments, until Odette's mind got the better of her. "Besides, you and Clopin reside in the same court, perform your craft in the same city. You're bound to run into him again at some point."

Mannon said nothing but let the gently clopping of horses hooves be her staccato lullaby.


End file.
